


Those Who Wait

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light-Hearted, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The pilots plan to unwind after a long hyperspace journey.





	Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day seventeen prompt "massage."

“I hate these long hyperspace flights,” Karé groans as she levers herself out her X-wing into the hanger of the new Resistance base on Crait and stretches her arms high above her head.

“Same,” Snap agrees as he shuffles down his access ladder to join her. He puts a hand on his ship, groaning as he leans forward, attempting to wake up his dormant muscles. “My back is so sore.”

“Maybe I can give you a massage,” Karé suggests, mischief in her eyes. “Then you can return the favor, see where the night takes us...”

A knowing smile blooms across Snap's face, but before he can reply, Poe says mildly, “Debrief now, sex later. Come on.”

Karé rolls her eyes but follows him toward the door. “As if you won't be going to find Finn at your earliest opportunity.”

Poe grins. “Even I have to wait until after the meeting,” is all he says.


End file.
